Accidental Summoner
by Fayte Tempest
Summary: A world where summoning demon's is the norm ... if your rich and powerful that is. What happens when you find out your a summoner and now your stuck with a demon that wants to make a pact with you, one way or another. Sex, Violence and much more ...  WIP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own all rights relating to this story. All characters and story belong to myself. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

Ok – so been a looooong time since have been writing and this has been nagging at the back of my head for some time. You should see the lumps and bruises! So, don't hold back, tell me what you think – Thanks :)

_**Prologue:**_

_Since the Dark Ages, Summoning demons and making pacts have been a way of life. Summoners are now large organisation called 'The Dark Light Society' and only perform summonings for those with the money to afford them – usually the rich, powerful or corrupt. _

_Summoners are rare in the world of Callus Nova, so when a new one comes along they are 'recruited' into the ranks … by any means necessary. Only a person who is descended from a mage can become a summoner, which why there are so few … over the years the blood has become diluted and weak. All summoners are different in respects of their summoning prowess – There are 6 ranks within the organisation. Rank one, can summon the most powerful of demons and soul binding contracts – however 'The Dark Light Society' haven't been able to locate one for many centuries and so currently don't have any rank one summoners. Rank two can bring forth slightly human looking demons, aka Succubi, etc, which the society currently have nine of. Then there is rank 6 which can only bring forth mindless, deformed creatures, which are only used for punishment kills – i.e. when someone is sentence to death by execution or for sport._

_'The Dark Light Society' have corporate buildings all of Callus Nova, in all four continents. They have at least one of the Rank Two in each building, who makes decisions upon which requests to take up and allow a summoning – but they are ruled by money and usually if the person is willing to pay the price, the summoners will agree to anything._

_Demons roaming around with the human which they have made a pact with, are a part of the every day. A Demon can only make a pact by drinking the blood of the intended person they are to be join with until their job is done, having sex with the person or by offering up their soul (by which only a rank one can achieve). Demons can remain in the human world for up to two weeks without making a pact but they under the command of the one summoner until the creature returns to it's domain or a pact is made. Human looking demons are very distinct, due to their yellow cat-like eyes and feral demeanour. _

**Chapter 1 – Hardships & Surprises**

The sound of stumbling feet and the clattering of objects, reverberated throughout the studio apartment. Thomas Gabriel or Gabe as his friends called him, in an extremely drunken and emotional state, had taken it upon himself to set up a hap-hazard attempt at a summoning circle, in his living room. He had recently gotten out of a rather abusive relationship with his long time partner Owen and in his drunken state, thought it was now time for payback. He had suffered years of torment and abuse by Owen's hands and now it was time his ex got to experience the pain Gabe had endured.

In his drunken rage, he figured the only way to exact his revenge was to summon a demon and make a pact. He didn't want Owen dead, oh no, he wanted him to suffer painfully for several days. He wanted his ex-lover to feel his anguish and know what it was like to not be able to do a damn thing about it. Gabe paused momentarily, as the images of what he wanted to demon to do buzzed in his mind – he couldn't help the laughter that rang out from deep within his chest. He looked down at the summoning circle, smiled and took a large gulp from the bottle of vodka in his hand.

The candles flickered, creating ominous dancing shadows around the room. A badly drawn chalk circle lay at Gabe's feet, with a bowl of water in the centre, next to it sat a bowl of salt and in front of them glistened a carving knife. A think layer of salt encircled Gabe, to protect him from whatever came through – at least that was what the book said. He picked up the book from the floor, almost falling over in the process and scrutinised the tiny lettering under the large, overly complex diagram. _'Stupid fucking … how am I meant to understand this when it's so goddamn small!'_ He mentally screamed. With a shake of his head, he peered over the top of the book and looked at his work. It looked the same as the book … didn't it? Scrunching up his face in annoyance, he threw the book the floor.

"Il'll haff to do." He mumbled to himself. His hazel eyes attempting to focus on the items in the middle of the circle. He grumbled and took another swig of his bottle, the clear liquid hitting the back of his throat a little to heard, making his cough and splutter, almost toppling him to the ground. In a fit of frustration, he threw the bottle against the wall with a loud crash; fragments of glass fell to the floor with most of the liquid, leaving a dark stain on the wall. He swept his blonde fringe from his eyes and attempted to focus on the summoning circle once again, though with the amount of alcohol in his system, he was finding it difficult.

With a frustrated sigh, his eyes wandered down to the blade, his hands instinctively balling into fists. A wicked, crooked smile formed across his thin lips.

"I'm, sho gonna ma .. mak you'll pay." Gabe spat out venomously.

With a great deal of effort, he stumbled into the summoning circle and retrieved the knife, before returning to his original position. He closed his eyes to speak the incantation, but when he wobbled and nearly fell on his arse, he decided he should do it with his eyes open – he didn't want to fall and kill himself. He took a deep, shaky breath and began to recite the words from the book, it took him three attempts to say the phrase correct and on the third try, he had had to read it from the book.

Gabe glared intently at the sharp blade in his right hand. "Now its your turn Owen, to feel what its like to be abused, betrayed and treated like a dog. I'll show you." This is what he wanted to say, unfortunately, it came out more of a garbled tongue twister, that made him stagger where he stood but that didn't stop him from laughing bitterly.

He raised the knife over his left wrist, his eyes ablaze with a combination of fear, pain and cold, drunken determination. Since getting away from Owen, all Gabe had thought about was getting revenge on his ex-partner for what he had been put through. Although Gabe had had two years of therapy to help him cope and get over what had happened to him, the pain was always present. Whenever the memories of his past became too painful, he would drink himself into a stupor. But now … now he would finally get some retribution and then he would never have to think about his past with Owen ever again.

Just as Gabe was about to slice across his wrist, his front door opened bringing with it a chilling breeze that blew out some of the candles around the room. Tyler Morgan sauntered into the house, he raven colour hair, whipping around her face from the wind. With a frustrated moan, Gabe looked up from his wrist and blade, his eyes locking instantly with Tyler's intense cobalt blue ones. He instinctively flinched, when he saw her angry, stark features – she was beyond mad, and he knew it the instant he looked at her. She stood in the doorway with a green and yellow backpack slung over her shoulder; she wore a cream shirt and black baggy trousers.

She stood there for a moment glaring at her male friend; his blond hair a tattered mess on his head, he wore blue stripped shirt open down his chest and ripped stone wash jeans.

"For fuck sake Gabe, not this again." She growled, slamming the door behind her with a loud bang. "How many times are you going to do this to yourself?"

Tyler threw he backpack to the floor with a thud and stalked over to her friend with her hand out. "We've talked about this, how many times now?" Gabe faltered as his friend approached him and swallowed hard against the growing nausea. "Now just give me the knife Gabe and stop being a dick." She sighed, he hand still reaching out towards her startled and confused looking friend.

Gabe hazel eyes held on to hers, as he hesitated on whether to proceed. Yes, okay, he had tried summoning a demon before … several times in fact, but he was sure it would work this time. It had to. His grip tightened on the handle of the knife,

"No! I know it will work this time. It has to!" He yelled, holding back a sob that was forming in his chest.

The pain in his voice tugged at Tyler's heart. Apart from the therapist, she was the only one that knew what Gabe had gone through. Hell, she was the one that managed to stop it and get him out of the damned relationship. Truth be known, she would do anything in the world to get back at that fucking arsehole of an ex-partner but that wasn't possible. She didn't have the money or the power to do something like that and so all she could do was stand by her best friend and help him through it as best she could. Including time like these and these hurt the most.

Tyler knew, no matter how many time Gabe tried to summon a demon and take back what was taken from him, it was never going to happen, which made things worse … for the both of them. Even she knew you needed mage blood running through your veins to be able to successfully summon a demon and the first time he tried and failed, it confirmed Gabe was just your normal, average joe. Honestly, she was almost tempted to let him try again and fail, and then pick up the pieces afterwards. She sighed wearily, she didn't know how much more she could deal with today – she'd already been fired, then her car broke down and she had to walk home in the growing storm. Luckily it hadn't rained.

She pinched the brow of her nose, "Look Gabe, how about we both try this another day when we're both in better moods and you're not so … drunk." She signalled towards the shattered pieces on the floor. When his didn't respond or move, she closed the distance between them very slowly. She reached out her hand tentatively to grasp for the knife and take it out of Gabe's shaky hand.

"No!" He screamed, pulling away from her. "You can't have ish Tye, Ish my onnly shance an' hope to getsh back at 'im an' finiss thish." Tears streamed down his face as he spoke, his eyes solemn and pained.

Tyler was stood there motionless, her heart aching at seeing her friend so down trodden and in pain. He always knew how to pull at her sympathy strings, but she didn't think she could deal how he would react once this was completed and it didn't work. _'God. Why is it only the rich and famous that could afford summoners … sometime normal, average day people need them too."_ She thought, a flash of regret marring her face. Taking a determined breath, she reached again for the blade, she was not going to go through this any more. This had to stop and today was the day, whether Gabe liked it or not.

"Gabe this is stupid and you know it. Stop tormenting yourself over him, he isn't worth it. He'll get his someday, I'm sure of it but this isn't the way … please Gabe." She kept her voice low, mellow and soothing. His face softened somewhat at her words, giving her time to clench her fingers over his hand. "Every time you do something like this, you hurt yourself all over again and I just can't stand to see you like that. Please Gabe, give me the knife and we'll sit down, have tea and talk things over." She had almost managed to release his grip on the offensive weapon but before she knew what had happened, Gabe pulled away from her with an agonising scream.

Hot molten pain shot through Tyler's hand, as Gabe pulled away from her. The blade had sliced through her hand, spilling blood all over the floor. She winced and stifled a scream, quickly clutching her hand to her chest, staining her cream shirt even more. She began to shiver with shock; she was unable to look down at her hand, dreading what she might find … or not find. But the blood, that she couldn't stop staring at; there was so much. She hated the sight of blood but she just couldn't rip her eyes from the the crimson liquid; she felt bile rise in her stomach. Sucking in staggered breaths to calm herself, he attention was drawn to her friend, who was now on the floor crying his eyes out like a small child.

"Come on Gabe, don't cry. Lets have tea and you patch up my hand." Because the is no way she could afford to go to hospital, not now that she had no job. She grimaced, as she approached her friend, the throbbing in her hand was increasing with all due speed and she needed to stop the blood … soon.

Gabe looked up at his friend, through tear filled eyes and fixed his gaze on crimson fluid running down her hand and arm. He gasped and fumbled to get off the floor to help her out, though he wasn't sure how usefully he would be in his intoxicated state. He kicked the knife across the floor, as he staggered towards his friend.

"I'm sho sorry Tye. Wha' woz I fincking?"

With a struggle, he tore of the sleeve of his shirt and wrapped it tentatively around her palm, noting the damage. It was a deep cut and she was going to need stitches; he hoped there was no permanent damage but he wasn't a doctor. He swallowed back further sobs, as he hugged Tyler close to him, he felt so ashamed of himself. He hadn't intended to hurt his only true friend but he had … in more ways than one. He wasn't sure he was ever going to forgive himself for this, no matter what Ty would say to him.

He pulled her away, to apologise once more; guilt and pain clear in his face. He opened his mouth only to be struck dumb, as the room began to glow an eerie red and yellow colour. They both turned to stare at the cause of the light, there before them was the summoning circle … and it was glowing and growing with power.

A/N : Dun dun dunnnn! What will happen next … you'll have to wait an see. Soz about the cliff hanger …. ain't I evil.

I'll update soon, please R & R :3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own all rights relating to this story. All characters and story belong to myself. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

Tada! Looky Looky, Chapter 2 … hoorah! I rulez!

Okay well here it is and I hope you like it :3

Chapter 2 – Uninvited Guest

The ominous glow and power surged, Gabe and Tyler huddled together and backed away from the ritual circle. Neither had any idea what was going on, the summoning had never worked before … could something have changed? Could Gabe have summoned a demon?

Tyler groaned, remembering her hand and wrapped the blood soaked fabric tighter against her palm. It stunk and burned with pain, she needed to get it sorted out soon but first she had to deal with a serious demonic issue. She could feel Gabe shaking next to her, but she couldn't tear her eyes from the pulsing circle.

Suddenly the room ignited with light, making both Gabe and Tyler shriek with fear and cover their eyes. A venomous wind blew through the room, blowing out all the candles and dropping the temperature drastically. After a few moments, the blinding light dimmed and the wind faded, leaving nothing but the freezing temperature and an eerie silence. All they could hear and see was their own breathing, which left their fearful lips like wisps of smoke.

Very slowly, the two friends uncovered their eyes and cast their vision towards the circle, which still had a faint, lingering glow. To their horror, a large, black, grotesque demon stood before them. It gazed down at their shivering forms with it's glowing red eyes; it was so monstrously tall, it's head almost touching the ceiling. It's cry, if it can be called that, caused Gabe and Tye to cover the ears, bile rose in both of them from the disgusting smell the creature produced, like rotting, mouldy two friends just stood their, frozen, unable to move and run for their lives.

"My God, what have we done?" Tye spoke, just below a whisper. Her eyes widening with fear and panic. She took hold of Gabe's arm and squeezed, not knowing what would was going to happen next.

"Oh dear, another one came through ahead of me I see." A deep, sensual male voice spoke, "Scum, should stay where they belong … or pay the consequences."

With that said, the candles re-lit but burned blue. Both Gabe and Tye's face contorted into confusion, they quickly glanced at each other, seeing if the other had an answer. Their eyes quickly darted back to the demon, as they fell backwards and scurried away from the creature. Before it had a chance to pounce on them, it was enveloped by bright blue flame, ripping a blood curdling cry from the demon.

Tye wasn't sure what was going on, did they summon the demon and it was now being pulled back to it's hellish dimension? _'Does that mean we did it wrong? Does that mean we're saved?'_ The thoughts rolled out of Tye's mind like a roller coaster. Gabe on the other hand, couldn't think or feel, the shock of the entire situation completely taking over; all he could do was sit there and watch everything unfold.

"I hate these damn bottom-feeders, always spoiling my evening." Came a familiar voice, disgust and contempt embellished in his words.

Gabe and Tye watched the now burnt demon, crumble to ash and then vanish, as if it had never even existed. The sound of shoes echoing on the floor shifted their gaze to beyond the summoning circle; there stood a _man_, at least six foot with broad, muscular shoulders. His black hair fell down the length of his back and frame his chiselled features, his eyes were a blazing yellow, with a feral look to them. He stood there calmly, wearing a white suit with a black shirt and tie. His black menacing wings, apart from his eyes, were a sure sign he wasn't human.

The two stared at this new demon, their mouths gaping open in surprise and shock, their eyes still glistening hints of fear and confusion. Tyler's mouth had gone dry and she could still taste the remnants of bile at the back of her throat, she could feel Gabe next to her, still shivering and tense with fear. She would have turned to look at him and check he was okay, but her eyes remained glued to the new intruder.

The silence that permeated the room was broken by the winged creature, "My name is Adcatar Uxiel Sahkotzi." He gave a short, courteous bow, "Who here has summoned me to this realm and who wishes my pact?" His eyes wandered lazily between the two friends.

At this, both friends looked at each other and pointed to one another in answer, which caused Adcatar to erupt into laughter.

"I see! Well, the blood giver would be the one who summoned me." He glared at them both. He hated being summoned, though it had been many decades since the last time. The human world was disgusting, filthy and he hated the smell of the creatures themselves. But to be summoned accidentally, this was unheard of and rather annoying to him.

Tye gasped, taking in what he had said and looked down at her hand. _Oh my God! _It was her, she had some how summoned him, some how. That meant that she had mage blood running in her veins, which also meant a whole heap of trouble if anyone found out. She had heard the rumours about how the _Society_ recruited it's summoners and she didn't want any of it, she just wanted a normal life. As her mind raced over the information, Adcatar knelt in front of her and reach out for her bloody hand.

"NO!" She screamed, yanking her hand away from him and scrambling away as quickly as possible. "Don't touch me, I won't make a pact with you. I don't even know how you got here. Go away!"

Adcatar knelt there, his hand still outstretched, anger and frustration evident on his face. His eyes flashed red momentarily as he took in the image of his summoner and her reaction. _Why had she summoned me and not want to complete the pact? Why run away like a frightened child?_ He continued to glare at the fragile, female; his brow furrowed together, he clenched his outstretched hand into a fist and stood.

"If you do not wish for a pact, why summon me? You used powerful magic and blood to bring me here and for what?" He spoke through clenched teeth, "Now complete what you started, so I can fulfil my duty and return to my domain." He was not in the mood for petty games, he was about to feed on a rather sexy succubi before he had been summoned and his stomach was as upset as he was. Before is rage overwhelmed him, he caught the scent of blood. It was amazing, spicy and mouth watering. His nostrils flared at the smell, he had never before smelt something so glorious. _It couldn't be … is it his summoner?_ He licked his lips subconsciously, as he savoured the smell of Tye's blood.

"I … I don't know what's going on. It … it was a … now what are we gonna do? I don't understand … I couldn't have summoned _you_." She stammered, confused, angry and fearful. She licked her dry lips. "Your not supposed to be here!" She shouted, tears beginning to stain her cheeks.

Adcatar arched an eyebrow. _A powerful and unknown summoner … how interesting._ He smiled down at her at this thought. _Maybe I can use this to my advantage. If I make a pact with her, I could have so much fun using her and her powers._ He took a step forward, wanted to claim the pact and the girl.

"Can't ..." Adcatar paused, taking note of the other human that was in the room. "Can't we just send you back … or something?" Gabe swallowed hard. He had fucked up big time and he knew it, he had to do something to stop this and make things right again. At least that's what he thought he should do.

Adcatar pretended to ponder the question, already knowing the answer but taking his time to reply, "Mmmm, I'm afraid not. You are stuck with me until a pact is made and completed or until a month has passed." His eyes suddenly glowed, "So if you want to get rid of me before then, you better make a pact with me now."

Gabe flinched but Tyler, being someone that hates being old what to do – reason enough to usually get her fired from all her jobs – stood up, still clutching her bloody hand to her chest. She'd had a shitty day and not it had gotten ten times worse, but there was no way she was going to be told what to do by anyone, especially some arrogant demon arsehole, that she had summoned.

"Adcatar is it?" Her voice was surprising cool and calm as she spoke. The demon nodded to her question. "Well, _Adcatar_, I think you better sit down and shut the fuck up. Okay I summoned you, big fucking whoop but that doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do. I've had one of the worse days of my life and now your here … making it even worse. So we get stuck with you for a month … and? You can die in the fucking basement for all I care. I have more important things to do and think about." She growled, her anger taking over her sense of reason. She walked over to Gabe, "Lets go Gabe, I need you to patch up my hand and I need to get away from some egotistical, arrogant demon … wannabe."

All Adcatar could see was red. Had a sniverlling, little worm of a human really just spoken to him like that? His fangs extended, his eyes grew narrow and his claws grew longer.

"How dare you speak to one such as me, like that." He bellowed, the room shook with his words, "I should rip your head from you body and bathe in your blood. You should be on your knees grovelling and praying that I let you live and asking for my forgiveness."

Tye's anger pitched, "Forgiveness, ha! I wouldn't ask for forgiveness from you or any other scum sucking, pea brained, dick head; whether my life depended on it or not." She screamed, grabbing hold of Gabe's arm with her good hand and yanking him to his feet. "Now why don't you find a hole to crawl into and die. I have no time for shit heads like _you_!" She gave him her best menacing look and dragged Gabe into the kitchen.

Adcatar seethed as he stood there glaring after the two humans. Throughout his existence, no one had ever dared to speak to him in such a way; he had never in his life been so angry with someone and yet … he liked it. To have a female stand up to him and demand that he do what she says, it was strangely a turn on. His angry faltered and his mind was a whirl of turmoil. How could he enjoy being told off and what to do, he was one of the most powerful demons in his domain; he told others what to do, not vise versa. But he couldn't help himself, he wanted her to 'tell him off' again, he wanted her to be angry with him and growl menacingly at him.

"I've lost my mind." He groaned at his reaction to this female human … his summoner. "Maybe the ritual was flawed somehow and is affecting my brain." His wings fluttered at his thoughts.

He balled his hands into fists and stormed off in the direction the two humans had gone. His rage boiling again, he would make her pay for being disrespectful. First he would make her complete the pact, then he would cause her pain of which she had never experienced. He would make her beg for forgiveness, for his mercy and then he would take his body and blood. A smile twitched at his lips.

The doors flew open, to reveal his summoner having her wound tended by the male. He glared at them both, but was surprised to their lack of reaction to his presence. _Was he being ignored?_ Was his first thought, but soon noticed the severity of the females wound; it was an extremely deep cut. _How had she remained silent and in control, when it's obvious she is in tremendous amounts of pain?_

Tye sat at the dining table, lacking any energy or strength. She was no longer reeling from her encounter with the demon, if anything he brain was on overload. _What the fuck was I thinking, shouting at a demon – I must have a death wish or something!_ She sighed_, Maybe it's the lack of blood flowing to my brain._

"Tye, you need to go to the hospital, you need stitches. It's too much for me to sort out." He dabbed tentatively at the wound to clean it and try to bandage it, but there was so much blood.

"Gabe, you can fix anything. You've me up before and you can do it again, now quit it." She hissed as his dabbed at her sensitive hand. "And what do you want Adcatar, don't think I didn't notice you."

He smiled at her words. "Nothing, just enjoying the view. I love to watch _humans_ die a slow death. It's rather thrilling." He leaned casually against the door frame to emphasise his point.

Tye turned to look at the demon, his face unreadable and his stance uncaring. _Arsehole_! She thought as she looked him over. She sighed and returned her attention back to her hand. She admitted she had lost a lot of blood and she felt so light headed and dizzy, but she couldn't go to hospital, how would she explain it and the demon in tow. She couldn't think, she was too sleepy, she rested her head on her good hand.

"I could help … if you want me to." Gabe head snapped round to look at the demon. "But it won't be for free, I would require something in return." Gabe looked back his friend, she was already falling asleep at the table, there was no way she was going to survive, even if the ambulance came in time – she'd lost, way too much blood.

"What would you want?"

"You … or at least your body for one night." He was so starved right night, he needed something, even this measly little human would do. He need a little blood and to relieve some sexual frustration. _Shame I can't make a pact with you without her say so._ "Do we have a deal?"

Gabe stood there, unsure he should make a deal with a demon. What if he went back on his words or killed him … or worse. "You're not going to eat me or kill me or something are you?" His voice was just above a whisper, making the demon laugh and shake his head.

"No, I just need you body for one night … nothing so final as death."

Taking a deep breath Gabe agreed to the deal, but with one small alteration; the demon couldn't have his body until he was sure that Tye was healed and better. Reluctantly Adcatar agreed and pushed himself off the door frame towards the now slumbering female. He held out his hand over the wound, a faint blue glow surrounded Tye's hand as Adcatar began mumbling words of healing, in his ancient tongue. Before long Tye's wound was completely closed and colour had returned to her cheeks.

"She'll be fine now, but she will need plenty of rest. But remember human, you owe me one night … and I always collect what is owed to me." He smiled wickedly.

–

A/N: Well hope you liked this chapter … did my brain in though. Not sure when will next update … so keep an eye out :)

Please R&R – thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own all rights relating to this story. All characters and story belong to myself. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

Woo hoo another chapter. *Does a little dance*

Well I wonder how things will turn out for our two wonderful friends, now that they are stuck with a pig headed demon … hmm …. things are definitely getting interesting. Please enjoy!

Chapter 3 – Demon Dilemma

Tye woke slowly, she felt sick to her stomach and had a head ache but she was warm and comfortable. With her eyes still closed her brow furrowed together, everything from the previous night came back to her full force. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up in bed. How had she got to be, she didn't remember anything after going to the kitchen with Gabe. She ran her hand through her mound of black hair and sighed.

"How is our sleeping beauty this morning? Feeling better?"

Tye's eye scanned the room, eventually falling on a tall figure with wings. The demon stood their in his white suit, a smirk plastered across his face. 'That damn arsehole.' She thought, as she glared at him.

Adcatar was thoroughly pleased with himself, that he had caught her off guard and so early in the morning. Although there was a small amount of concern on his part, what with needing to feed and being able to get one night with her friend, he just enjoyed pissing her off. What he didn't expect was to be pummelled by a barrage of pillows.

"Get the fuck out! Out … OUT!" Tye screamed as loud as she could, running out of pillows and grabbing the next closest thing to her … the bedside lamp. She was not in the mood for his shit and what in hell was he doing in her room anyway, she hadn't let him in. Damn it, she didn't even what to see the damn demon ever again – if she could help it.

Adcatar smiled widely, showing off his sharp teeth and with a short bow, walked out of the room slamming the door loudly behind him.

"Well you seem a lot better." He mused, with his back against the door. "I'll see you later then." He walked off laughing to himself. He hadn't had this much fun in the human world in a long time, even if his summoner was some stupid, windbag with an annoyingly fiery temper. But now was not the time to think about these things, now he needed to find this Gabe and remind him of their little deal. He licked his lips, already anticipating the night to come.

Tye released her grip on the lamp and with a sigh sat back against the headboard and attempted to relax. In one single night her life had been turned to hell and there was no getting out of it. She rubbed her face and the sleep out of her eyes. Then like a smack in the face she gasped; her hand didn't hurt and where was the bandage. She flipped her hand over several times, examining her unblemished hand. There was no wound, no scar … nothing.

"What the? Just what happened last night?"

With those words still linger on her lips, she scrambled out of bed and got herself ready for the day ahead.

After half an hour, Tye made her way down stairs, half expected to find Gabe cowering in fear somewhere due to the rampaging demon now residing in their home. When she reached the bottom on the stairs she paused, she hadn't expected to find Gabe, sitting on the sofa drinking tea and chatting to … the demon.

"Tye!" Gabe shouted when he spotted her at the bottom of the stairs, "How are you? I was so worried about you." He all but dropped his cup on the floor and rushed over to her. It was then she noticed his rugged appearance; the dark circles under his eyes, the messy hair and he was wearing the same clothes from the previous night.

"I'm fine really," She gave him a hug, menacingly glaring at the demon. "But what about you … you look terrible. Have you slept at all, my God man, you need to look at yourself in the mirror." He smiled werily at her and nodded.

"Yeah I've seen myself. But I look ten times better than you did last night." He swept a shacky hand through his messed hair. "If it wasn't for Adcatar, I'm sure you would have died." He couldn't belive she was up and about already, it hadn't even been twelve hours and she looked like she could take on anything. He grabbed her again and hugged her tightly, he would never have forgiven himself if she had died.

"Wait … what? It …" She pushed Gabe away from her and pointed at Adcatar, "It saved me? Don't tell me I owe my life to that fucking, perverted, demon Arsehole?" Gabe physically flinched at her words, where as Adcatar clenched his fists and growled angrily.

Without even thinking, Gabe took hold of Tye's hand and pulled her to the sofa. He had to diffuse the situation somehow and all he could think of was to make her sit, have a drink, something to eat and talk. He basically pushed her onto the sofa before telling her he was going to make her a drink and not to cause any more trouble while he was out of the room.

"Oh and can you at least attempted to talk to Adcatar … he's not all that you think he is." He finished with a smile, before disappearing in to the kitchen.

Tye sat there, chewing on her lower lip. She hadn't never had Gabe talk to her like that before, he didn't seem the same person she had known since his relationship with Owen. She liked that he was finally speaking his mind and taking control, she just didn't like the company she was now left with. She groaned internally; so she had brought the damn demon here and … why did he had to stay, why didn't he just piss off and leave her alone.

Adcatar had actually enjoyed his talk with Gabe and was annoyed that his summoner had found that moment to appear and … well … piss him off. He was in such a good mood as well – for once. 'Stupid, inconsiderate, rag-tailed, bitch!' He closed his eyes as his mind screamed with rage. 'I would love to just slam her against a wall by her throat and watch as she squirmed and begged to be released, and then just before she couldn't take any more, I would rip her clothes from her body and plunge deep within her folds. Her screams would be music to my ears. I would would leave my mark on her skin and fill her with my …' His eyes snapped open in shock. He had no idea where that thought had come from. He was angry with her, he wanted to hurt her but partake in pleasure with her. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He wanted to the bitch to suffer, wallow in pain and then be viciously killed for even looking at him the wrong way.

"So ..." Adcatar's head snapped to the side, surprised that the worm, who is his summoner was considering talking to him. With a wicked grin on his lips, he moved closer to the sofa.

"I suppose I should ..." Tye swallowed hard, she couldn't believe she was even contemplating thanking him for helping her, but she always gave credit where credit was due and this should be no different – demon or not. "I want to ..." She sighed and rubbed her hand over her face. Why was this so difficult? "I want to say … Thank you for saving my life."

She turned to look at him, wanted to see his reaction. She was surprised to find him leaning across the sofa, his face mere inches from hers. She swallowed hard against the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, from gazing in to his wide yellow eyes. Then he grin and she instantly wanted to take back her words and punch him right in the face.

"So you do have manners." He bit out, "And here I thought you were just some inbred farmers daughter, what with the language that pours from between your plump lips." He watched as Tye's eyes narrowed and her hands balled into fists in her lap. 'Aww, did I make the poor, bitch faced human mad.' He laughed internally at her reaction.

"Look, I said thank you … you moronic piece of shit. At least take it like it was offered, without the smarmy, arrogant come back." She all but growled at him. "Any why are you still here anyway. I mean, I don't want you here and you obviously don't want to stay … so what's the deal." As she spoke she kept her eyes firmly focused onto his, there was no way she was backing down to a demon prick like him.

A growl rose from the back of his throat, though not menacing like he had hoped. It was a feral, lustful growl, luckily she wouldn't have known the difference.

"I did take it as it was offered, thus the reply." With a flick of his wrist, he wrapped his fingers around her neck and pulled her closer to him. "And I'm here because you summoned me. I can't go more than 50 feet from you at any time without making a pact, so I have to stay in this rat hole until my time here expires. Don't like it ..." He threw her forcefully onto the sofa, "tough, you'll just have to deal with it, pathetic human."

Tye gasped for air, though he hadn't grabbed her too tightly, it was still uncomfortable and hard to breath properly. She grabbed the cushion and threw it at his head, which he caught easily with a toothy grin.

"Fucking. Piece. Of. Shit. If you ever grab me like that again … I will personally remove what makes you male." She spat at him.

"Oh, please try. It would make my entire evening." He laughed.

Before either of them could say or do more, Gabe walked in with a tray of food and drinks. He was smiling and humming to himself when he enter the room.

"So, how are we getting along?"

A/N: Yet another end to another chapter. Sorry it's a little short but I thought this would be a good place to stop. Things are definitely starting to heat up, but what will happen next I wonder. Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own all rights relating to this story. All characters and story belong to myself. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

I can't believe I got to writing chapter 4 …. *blinks* Who'd have thought.  
Hope to have many more reviews and many more people reading.  
Okay now for another chapters …. are you read ...

Chapter 4 – Power Struggle

Tye couldn't believe how well Gabe had gotten on with the demon all day, it was surprising, considering it could kill him any time it wanted. 'Adcatar is probably planning something. He probably wants Gabe to make me agree to a pact with him or something.' This thought fuelled Tye's already bubbling anger. She just couldn't keep calm with that demon around, he seemed to be able to press all the wrong button and make her spiral out of control and she hated not being in control.

She checked out the clock on the wall. It was half ten at night. With a sigh, she got up off the sofa and wandered up stairs. She had been left alone for some time now, after Gabe and then Adcatar decided to retire. At first she was a little concerned with their behaviour, basically going to bed at the same time but she figured Gabe wouldn't be stupid enough to make the mistake of doing something with a demon. She sighed again, tightening her grip on her empty glass. 'Or would he?' The thought burst through her mind, making her reconsider her original idea of going to check on the two of them. Gabe she could trust … the demon was another story altogether.

A frustrated growl escaped the back of her throat, as she slammed the glass on the kitchen work surface and stormed out of the room towards the stairs and upstairs. When she got to the top of the stairs, her heart was pounding hard in her chest and her breath was rapid. She held her breath so she could hear, when all there was was silence, she let it out.

"I'm worrying over no ..." Her whisper was interrupted by a groan and not one of pain or discomfort. She swallowed hard and walked down the hall towards to the sound … towards Gabe's room. 'Please … please let Gabe be in his room on his own.' She prayed silently.

When she was mere inches from the entrance, she could distinctively hear grunts and moans of to different people. She covered her mouth with her hand, to stop a gasp from escaping. Her eyes gazed over with shock. 'No they couldn't be. Not Gabe! Not … Not with the …' Her teeth clenched together to stop herself from shouting and screaming with anger.

"That's it human … like that." Another groan, "Now tell me how much you want me to fuck you harder … tell me, now!" It was Adcatar's voice that rang out. When she heard Gabe reply with a 'Yes' and how much he wanted more, a tear rolled down her cheek; not from sadness but from utter rage.

'I'm going to fucking kill you when I see you again. Adcatar … you're dead!' The voice in her mind screamed. She wasn't going to let this continue. She knew Gabe was weak after his relationship with Owen but not this weak. She cursed herself for not making sure originally and keeping them apart. 'I'm such a fool.' She shook with rage now but she wouldn't embarrass her friend, not matter how stupid he was being.

With a sneer she turned and headed back down stairs, there was no way she was going to be able to sleep up stairs with the two of them being so noisy. Plus she wasn't sure she would be able to stop herself from doing something stupid and getting them both killed by a rampaging demon. She sauntered into the kitchen and raided the freezer, she needed some serious ice scream comfort right now, of the cherry and chocolate kind. When she found what she was looking for and a spoon, she switched on the television and plonked herself onto the sofa, immediately digging into the ice scream delight.

A moan of pleasure escaped her lips when the first spoonful stated melting on her tongue. She loved ice scream but only indulged when she was furious beyond reason and the situation with Adcatar and Gabe warranted it. As she sat there devouring the creamy delight, she pondered what to do about the wretched demon in the house, basically raping her best friend.

"I'm gonna need to set some ground rules for that bastard." She laughed, "Lets see the fucker deal then. No way am I living under the same roof as this shit. And rule one is gonna be … no having fucking sex with anyone under this roof, especially Gabe." Another spoonful entered her mouth, creating another moan of pleasure.

She sat there in the living room for over two hours, eating her way through two tubs of ice scream, making an endless list of rules for the demon to follow, whether he liked it or not. She even made a couple of rules for Gabe, after what she had heard and witnessed. After using up most of her energy, Tye fell asleep on the sofa haphazardly, still mumbling abuse at the demon unconsciously.

Adcatar had fed well from Gabe, he was actually surprised how much energy and blood the human had let him take, considering the numerous times they had sex. He felt alive with energy and although sated, couldn't fall asleep. He looked down at the human, watching Gabe's chest rise and fall slowly with rhythm of sleep. 'I hope we get to do this again, little human.' He smiled wickedly at his own thoughts before getting of the bed, putting on his clothes and leaving the room, faster than speed of light.

He paused momentarily, contemplating going to his summoner's room and watching her sleep again. He was impressed with her latent abilities, she was able to shield herself from his advances all night without ever waking. He couldn't wait to make a pact with her and control her incredible power, which she wasn't even aware of. He licked his lips and took a step towards Tye's room only to stop; he could hear her breathing but found that it was coming from downstairs. He arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm surprised she's still up, I would have thought she'd be drained after today and her continual ranting and raving. God that woman has a temper on her." His lips formed a smile, "I bet she screams loudly when she's taken … such wonderful music." His smile turned into a frown and he grimaced. He was doing it again, thinking about having sex with … no that wasn't right.

He was thinking of 'making lover to her'. He sneered at himself and wandered whether he should return to the male human and take him again, just to get the thoughts out of his system. With a growled sigh, he decided against it and wandered down stairs to see his summoner.

He found himself standing in the doorway to the living room, simply staring at Tye, as she slept on the sofa. There was a strange noise coming from a strange box in one of the corners of the room, his made him cringe but tried to ignore it. She was face down, her one arm and one leg hanging off the sofa. He arched an eyebrow at the empty tubs of food. 'Such a strange human.' He slowly walked over to her, his lips twitching into a smile as he caught onto her mumblings; they were all about him. 'Awe, how sweet. She can't get enough of me.' He wanted to laugh but figured waking her up would open up a brand new can of worms, he just didn't want to deal with right now.

Adcatar loomed over her; he wanted to strangle her and explore her boy at the same time. He was a sick bastard, even for a demon. He pinched the brow of his nose, his wings fluttering at his agitation. Without thinking, he reached down and gently brushed the hair from Tye's face and sighed. He gazed down at his action and then at the sleeping human; her plump pink lips drew his attention and he found himself leaning down to taste them.

To his surprise, as he reached his destination he found himself flung across to the other side of the room; his cheek throbbing with pain and bewilderment etched across his face. Adcatar rubbed his soar face with his hand and looked over to his summoner. His jaw dropped open. Tye was sitting on the sofa, her eyes only slightly open as she gazed at him; a dark red aura enveloping her.

"Never touch me without my permission." Her voice boomed through the room, then she flopped back onto the sofa. Her breathing shallow and slow – she was once again completely asleep.

Still cradling his cheek with his hand as he stood. He knew she was powerful but never had a human been able to lash out with such speed and strength to knock a demon on its arse, especially one as powerful as himself.

"Just who exactly are you, Tyler?" He whispered to himself. He felt he should be furiously angry with the human, but his rage did not rise in him.

–-

A/N: Ooooooo …. more intrigue! I think I'm getting good at ending chapters now! Lol

Well I hope you liked it and I hope to be updating soon!Enjoy, Enjoy and please continue to R&R – thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own all rights relating to this story. All characters and story belong to myself. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

***cries* **I'm so sorry it's taken sooo long to write another chapter, been unbelievably busy *sigh* But here it is and I hope you like it!

Chapter 5 – Frustrations And Sex

Tyler woke with a pounding head ache and very angry sounding stomach. She groaned, blinking wildly at the light that was beaming in through the living room window. She rubbed her eyes and groaned again, she had no idea what time it was and she felt like being sick … several times over. 'Way too much ice scream!' She thought as she moved to get up but when he eyes focused, she found she was already sitting up and in the arms and on the lap of Adcatar.

She screamed and pushed hard to release herself from his grip. How they hell had she ended up sleeping with IT? She would never knowingly do something like that, so it had to be him. 'The fucking snake!' She cursed mentally.

Adcatar's eyes snapped open at the scream. He looked down, his yellow eyes focusing on the female in his arms; an eyebrow rose. He certainly didn't remember moving from the sofa, nor 'cuddling' up to a human … especially his summoner. This made no sense. He watched her, confusion sparkling in his eyes, as she attempted to get away from him.

"Where is your strength from last night?" His voice smooth and seductive like silk.

Tyler didn't have a clue what he was talking about, 'that pervert has obviously planned this. Waiting until I went to sleep …. bastard!' She clenched her fist and hit Adcatar as hard as she could, in his face. She was beyond furious – being taken advantage of brought about bad memories, that she was quite happy in burying for good.

Adcatar was more irritated by the punch, than the fact it hurt – which it didn't. He stood up with the human in his arms and threw her to the floor.

"You dare hit me, _human_! You wish to die … well do you?" His voice trembled with rage and authority, never had a human, let a lone a female hit him before. He would not stand for it, even if this girl was his summoner. His eye raged ice white with fury, his nails and fangs grew too; enhancing his feral features.

To his surprise, Tyler didn't flinch, didn't shake with fear. Instead she looked at him from the floor, anger flooding her face and eyes. She wasn't scared of him, she was angry with him. 'Interesting!' He thought to himself.

"Fuck you." She stood up, unperturbed by his reaction or his furious power. To here Adcatar was just another male jerk and she wasn't going to put up with it. Not now, not ever! She was just about to make another remark, when the living room door swung open and there stood Gabe; his hair a mess, just wearing plain blue boxers.

"What is God's name is going on here? Bloody hell, you guys trying to shake the house apart and what the hell is with all the screaming and shouting. I thought you were murdering someone or something!"

They both glared at Gabe momentarily before Tye began laughing loudly. Gabe stood there, mouth open wondering what she was laughing at, only to realising he was basically naked; his entire body blushed. He folded his arms over his chest and huffed,

"Well just as long as you're not killing each other. I'm going back to bed." He spun on his heels and turned away from his companions, only to pause with shock and fear from Adcatar's words.

"I'm feeling, not quite myself, maybe I should join you. I am obviously not welcome down here."

The laughter stopped, Tye stood there with anger ripped across her face but she said nothing. What did it have to do with her what her best friend did … it was his life after all. Still that didn't stop her from grinding her teeth and balling her fists, ready to strike Adcatar at any moment for even suggesting such a thing.

Gabe gulp and nervously looked over his shoulder, flashes of last night evading his mind. He didn't want to remember it. Didn't want to remember Adcatar's hands and lips teasing every part of his body, making him moan and pant like never before. He didn't want to remember the feel of the demon's teeth as the entered his neck, as his thick, throbbing erection enter him. He let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding and with a shaky smile, spoke.

"Actually I think I'd like to go back to bed 'alone'. T-there's a s-spare room i-if you need some sleep." His nerves were failing him, as he stared into those menacing yellow eyes.

Tye sighed with relief at her Gabe's words and relaxed somewhat. Adcatar however was not impressed by the humans words; he wanted to relax and the best way to do that was sexual release and after last night he thought the male would be crying out for his touch. 'Stupid humans! Well I need to release some frustrations, so whether he likes it or not, I'll be joining him in his room soon.' The demon thought; the corners of his lips turning up in a smile.

"Well I have stuff to do, that's more important than you." Tye remarked, strolling towards the kitchen. She stopped at the door and glanced at her unwelcome guest, "Not like you'll be here for that long." She smiled and disappeared into the kitchen.

Adcatar ignored the female summoner, he was more interested in sating himself once more and she was of no use to him at present. With a quick glare in Tye's direction, he wandered off upstairs to his 'prey'. His eyes glittered in the darkness of the hallway, as he stalked towards Gabe's bedroom. As a rule, he never took the same meal to bed twice but in this case he felt he could make an exception; that and the male seemed to have more energy after their night together than he had thought he would. The demon wanted to run the human ragged and still have him begging for more.

As he approached the door, Tye's voice rang out up the stairs. "And don't you be doing anything perverted up their 'Demon Boy', while I'm out. You leave Gabe alone or else!"

Adcatar's eyebrow rose. 'Demon Boy? Who did this human think he was, some mangy dog that does as it's told?' He sneered, a low grumble of anger grew in his chest. He needed to complete this contract and have his way with this damn summoner some how. He always did like the sweet taste of revenge. He smiled again, this time waiting patiently outside Gabe's door, waiting to hear the female leave. Once he heard the sound of the door slam and her footsteps fade outside the house, he barged into the bedroom, finding a very startled Gabe.

"W-what are you doing in here? I-I t-thought I said, I-I wanted t-to b-be alone?" Gabe stammered, before swallowing hard as he watched Adcatar stalk towards him.

"Well I don't and after last night, I've decided I would like to sample the goods again." He grinned, leaning forward and running his fingers down Gabe's cheek. As expected the human relaxed into his caress with a sigh. That was the reaction he wanted from the youth. He leaned in closer, his lips next to the boys ear and whispered, "And I know you want more."

Upon hearing a muffled moan, he pushed the male into the bed, a feral grin plastered upon his face. He was going to enjoy himself again and he couldn't wait. He looked at his prey up and down, Gabe was already mostly naked and flushed like a small child. Adcatar took a deep breath, revelling in the intoxicating smell of the male. He did like the humans smell when he was turned on.

"Help me remove my clothes." He ordered in a deep seductive voice. He could instantly remove his clothes with a mere thought but he wanted to enjoy every moment of this. As if under a trance, Gabe instantly sat up and with shaky fingers, began slowly removing Adcatar's jacket and unbuttoning his shirt.

The demon growled in satisfaction as he felt the humans warm fingers finally caress his body. He closed his eyes, feeling Gabes fingers travel slowly down his chest towards his trousers. 'Yes, this is what I need. I need him to do everything … slowly.' He purred, enjoying the enticing movements of the male. When he felt the tug of his trousers, his member became instantly hard and strained against the material of his clothing.

He looked down at Gabe and watched him as the human licked his lips whilst removing the demons trousers, releasing his engorged erection. Adcatar grabbed Gabe's head, making him drop the material to the floor.

He knew what he wanted as he gazed up at the feral yellow eyes. Gabe's heart was pounding furiously; he could feel his own muscle harden tightly, as he leaned forward and gave the demons' thick erection a quick lick, eyes focused completely on the creatures face. He watched the demon close his eyes in satisfaction and continued to give short, teasing licks at the large throbbing penis. Surprisingly Gabe made his mind up, he wasn't going to take the demon in his mouth until he moaned for him; with a shaky hand he reached up and began massaging Adcatar's balls, as he gave a long lick of the demons large red head.

The demon roared in pleasure, at which he pressed Gabe's head towards his sensitive cock, needing more. Upon hearing the demon, Gabe didn't even resist and took as much of the large erection in his mouth as possible. He tasted salty but nice. Truth be known he had missed this. It had been a long time since his ex-partner and damn if he wasn't enjoying himself … demon or no.

With one hand he continued to massage and tease the demons sacks and with his other, he began slowly playing with his own shaft; all the time sucking and licking the demons long length with increased enthusiasm. Gabe knew this was wrong, knew he shouldn't be doing this but it felt too damn good, he just couldn't say no. 'Tye's gonna kill me if she find out.' The thought quickly popping in and then out of his mind.

He could feel the demon getting bigger in his mouth, he knew the creature was close and so was he. To his surprise Adcatar pulled Gabe from his pulsing erection and pushed him onto the bed. The human looked up at Adcatar, who was now overcome with lust and the need for pleasure, that all he saw was a haze. His eyes changed from yellow to a dazzling green and then as he kneeled down, they changed to a shade of red.

Adcatar licked his lips, but even he wasn't going to ruin this but dry fucking the human. He leaned in a began licking and probing the humans hole with his tongue. He took great pleasure in the way Gabe squirmed and moaned with each touch. He then sucked on two fingers, before slowly pushing them into the human's entrance. He smiled when the male pushed into Adcatar's hand with a groan of pleasure.

"Say you want it human." He began a scissoring motion with his finger, causing Gabe to pant heavily, squirm and groan loudly. "Say it and we can continue." He growled heatedly. When he received no response, he removed his finger to the sound of a whimper. With a grin he quickly thrust them back in, making Gabe yelp but not in pain. "Say … it!" He demanded, as he licked the humans ball sack to emphasise his point.

That was all Gabe could take, he need more and the demon had him exactly where he wanted. "Yes, more. I need it … more!" He shouted through a gritted teeth.

With a final thrust, Adcatar removed his fingers and licked them clean. "We're going to try something different. I want to to sit on me." His smile broadened and his dick throbbed at the mere thought of it. With women it was normal and so-so fun but with men it was a different experience all together and it had been a while since he'd been able to experience it again.

Gabe, as if like a puppet on stings, stood and allowed Adcatar to lay down; he then slowly climb the demon, kissing, nipping and licking his way to his chest. With a deep breath, Gabe raised his cheeks above the large throbbing length and placed it over his entrance, his hand leaning on the demon's chest for support. Knowing this was going to possibly hurt this way, he lowered himself onto the demon, agonisingly slow.

"Oh God!" The words escaped Gabe's mouth before he realised it. The demon was so big, he had never been filled like this before. He wasn't even sure if he could take him all the way down. He Stopped part of the way to get used to the demon's size and looked up at the demon to gage his reaction. Adcatar's eye were closed, a cat like grin spread across his face.

Gabe gasped when Adcatar thrust up to resume the friction he was not missing. The demon groaned when he felt the human proceed to move down his cock, but it was too slow, he needed more speed. He was getting close just by this but he needed more; he took hold of the humans hips tightly, wanting to do more but unable to. The sensation and the tightness of the human's hole was so unbelievably good, he wanted it to continue. He groaned through clenched teeth.

Sweat was now covering both of the bodies and Gabe noticed that it seemed to cause Adcatar's skin to glow. He had almost taken all of the demon's length now. He leaned down and tasted the demon's skin, at the same time as thrust down hard on the creatures pulsing member. The mixture of both sensations made Adcatar scream out with wanton need, digging his fingers bruisingly into Gabe's hips.

He couldn't wait any more, so he began thrusting up into the male, who moved to increase the friction. "More!" Gabe cried out, panting; sweat trickling down his body like small droplet of rain. With that, Adcatar spun them on the bed; he was now lying over the human male and began thrusting fast and hard into him. With each moan or cry of pleasure, the demon picked up the pace, his 'Succubus' heritage demanding control, demanding dominance.

Gabe couldn't last much longer, he was going to come and come hard. His finger were dug deep into the demons shoulder, holding on tightly due to the ferocity and speed of their sexual endeavour. He bit his lip to distract him to last longer but it was no use, he screamed wildly, as his orgasm hit like he never had, white cum smearing over his stomach and the demons.

Adcatar cried out with his own orgasm as he felt the humans muscles tighten around his member but he couldn't stop thrusting into the male. He needed more but the human was not going to survive if he continued, so to sate himself he leaned in and nuzzled the humans neck before biting down with enlarged, sharp fangs and drinking deeply.

After he was finished, he lay there on the bed, the human unconscious next to him. 'She must have pissed me off more than I realised.' He thought, as he replayed the entire experience. 'That is the only thing that would explain my need to continue.' He brushed a hand through his hair and stared aimlessly at the ceiling. 'It has to be that.' He growled to himself, 'Bitch needs to be taught a lesson.' He imagined torturing her in one of his dungeons, causing her pain and suffering for all eternity but before he knew it. Suddenly the image changed to Tye chained against a wall in one of is herlot chambers. She was facing the wall, as he nipped and teased her body, causing her to whimper and cry with need. He shook his head to wipe away the image, before it continued.

He growled with frustration, his member twitching and growing hard with need. 'Goddamn it!' He cursed at himself. Now he was pissed off with himself. He looked over at Gabe and groaned in displeasure. 'Hurry up and wake up … I need to relieve myself of some more pent up 'frustration'.'

–-

A/N: Ooooooo …. what will happen next? You will have to wait and see … hope it was what you had been waiting for!

Well I hope you liked it and I hope to be updating soon!Enjoy, Enjoy and please continue to R&R – thanks!


End file.
